steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Army
Ruby, nicknamed Army by Steven, is a Homeworld Gem who made her debut in "Hit The Diamond". She and the other Ruby troops were sent to Earth by Yellow Diamond to locate Jasper. She is currently floating in space after Steven opened the airlock on the Moon Base. Appearance Her skin color is more orange in hue than the other Rubies, and her gemstone is on her left shoulder. Her outfit is the general Homeworld design, with red shorts, and a top with a deep triangular collar, with black trims that meet to form a yellow diamond sign. She also has a unibrow. Personality She is the most rigid and militaristic Ruby out of the Rubies sent to Earth. She loves a good rough-house so much that her first reaction to stepping onto earth is beating up some sticks and plants with martial art moves. She shows confidence towards her enemies (threatening the Crystal Gems that she will tear them "limb from limb"), and support to her allies, demonstrated when she angrily explains Ruby she didn't swing the baseball bat correctly in Hit the Diamond and flexing and yelling "YEAH" when Ruby seemingly does it right. History In "Barn Mates", Army arrives on Earth in the Roaming Eye with the other Rubies with the goal of retrieving Jasper for Yellow Diamond. In "Hit the Diamond", Army hops out of the Roaming Eye and performs different fighting stances. She then picks up a flower and kicks it before cartwheeling away. Army can be later seen kicking twigs. When the Crystal Gem Ruby appears, and Doc becomes suspicious of the number of Rubies there are, Army says there's suppose to be five Rubies while clenching her fist. During the baseball game, Army becomes frustrated when the Crystal Gem Ruby gets out, punching her in the back and telling her she swung too slow. She then takes the bat and hits the ball hard, getting a home run. Army runs the bases like a soldier. When the Crystal Gem Ruby later hits the ball, Army runs over cheerfully and flexes her arms. After the Ruby team loses, Army can be seen throwing her mitt on the ground in frustration. Garnetaccidentally forms, causing Army to shout that they've been tricked and forms the Quintuple Ruby fusion with the rest of her squadron. She leaves Earth with the other Rubies, believing Jasper is on Neptune like Steven said, telling the other Rubies "let's move out, soldiers!". In "Earthlings", Lapis Lazuli encases Army and the other Rubies in water bubbles when they return to Earth after not finding Jasper on Neptune. In "Back to the Moon", Army is seen trying to punch her way out of the bubble. Lapis releases her upon Steven's request, making Army charge at Steven while screaming how she'll tear him limb from limb. Before she can get close to Steven, Garnet picks her up with one hand and holds her. Amethyst shape-shifts into Jasper to trick the Rubies. Army joins the other Rubies and Amethyst in kicking the dirt in frustration with the Earth. After Amethyst announces she's keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner for the Diamonds, Army is seen clapping. On the way to the Moon Base, Army becomes annoyed with Pearl's yelling, and wishes to throw her into Space. Army stays with the other Rubies as they enter the Moon Base, and forms the Quintuple fusion when they find out Amethyst tricked them. Steven opens up the airlock on the Moon Base, sending Army and the other Rubies out into Space. In "Bubbled", Army is seen floating in Space, separating from her group. Abilities Ruby possess standard Gem abilities. She presumably has the standard abilities of a Ruby, such as thermokinesis, pyrokinetic touch, and heat resistance. * Super Strength: This was shown when she hit the ball extremely high in the sky in "Hit the Diamond", something outside human abilities. * Martial Art Proficiency: When fighting, she demonstrates her martial art moves, seen for example in the beginning of Hit the Diamond. Fusions * When fused with multiple Rubies, specifically "Doc", "Eyeball", "Navy", and "Leggy", they form a larger Ruby. Relationships Other Rubies Army is part of a group of Ruby Gems that were sent out to earth to get Jasper back to homeworld. She calls her fellow Rubies "soldiers". The way she shows support towards them is demonstrated in her interaction with Ruby. While she yells at her for swinging the baseball bat wrong, she also flexes and shouts a proud "YEAH" when Ruby seemingly gets it right. She is wild and jumpy in character, yet she did not mind her comrade Navyjumping onto her head and holding it when they were excited to see Amethyst (shape-shifted into Jasper) arrive. Crystal Gems Army, like the rest of the Homeworld Gems, expresses dislike for the Crystal Gems for tricking them and being their enemies in battle. She is especially fierce in the beginning of Back to the Moon, shouting that she will tear Crystal Gems limb from limb. Garnet (most likely due to being reminded of her own Ruby part) found this cute and picked her up from the ground and held her for an extended period of time. Army also wanted to throw Pearl into space during their stay at their spaceship. Amethyst In Back to the Moon, Amethyst shapeshifts into Jasper to fool the Rubies again. Amethyst, both acting like she believes Jasper would and being her usual joker self, makes the Rubies comfortable in her presence. They sympathize with her story of keeping the Crystal Gems prisoner, crying and clapping because of her apparent devotion. They also joke alongside with her when she pokes fun at Pearl for being talkative, kicks some earth rocks to demonstrate her animosity towards the planet or gives the Crystal Gems the silly nickname Crystal Germs.